


Ephemeral

by Flamie



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone should gets a happy ending, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Redemption, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: In which instead of banishing the undead demon, Kim Shin and co are now stuck in Goryeo. Now they must banish a ghost, help a young king find his confidence, take down a tyrant and find a happy ending for all.Who said time-travel was easy?





	1. Time-travel to the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kechk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To forgive (and accept love as it is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572879) by [Kechk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/pseuds/Kechk). 



> A belated birthday gift to Kechk, happy belated 19th birthday. As promised the AU! to your AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kim Shin the Goblin and co. dropped feet first into Goryeo era, to be exact, during the rule of one young Wang Yeo

Ji Eun Tak was panicking. Rather badly in fact.

Of course she was panicking, who won't when you got plucked from the 21st century midnight showdown on the rooftop and into a foreign Goryeo palace and being chased by ancient soldiers.

Wiping the fallen tears, she mentally remind herself to hit Kim Shin a few time next time she met with him. This is definitely his fault, that stupid Dokkaebi.

* * *

**Earlier:**

_“Park Joong Heon! Answer my call, deceased soul! Park Joong Heon! PARK JOONG HEON!!” Wang Yeo focused his entire power over his call, pulling the spirit into submission._

_The foul demon had shrieked at an inhuman pitch, releasing its possession of Eun Tak. She was slumped over the grim looking goblin, the infamous blade glowing a bright blue between them, Goblin Fire flared wildly around them._

_The Demon screamed again, a white light flashed over them, its grating shriek of fury crashed over them._

_Then there was the stomach lurching feeling of falling before a loud crash, all of them hitting the cold stone floor ,hard._

* * *

Sunny ducked into the empty room, her hand tightly holding the pale Grim Reaper's hand. The messenger of death was deathly pale, his hands shaking. The normally sassy shop-owner pecked from the door before ducking back, as the sound of palace guards thundered past their hiding place.

“What happened, Kim Woo Bin-ssi? One second I was closing up shop, the next second I'm here with you.” Sunny asked, rubbing his cold hands. Yeo was mentally screaming in half-pain from the onslaught of memories from Sunny's second life (apparently she was Lee Ga Eun, a daughter of a fallen Minister who in her road for familial revenge became the then-king's stalwart companion and advisor) and half-confusion, half-disgusted as his ghostly senses were assaulted with the sickly-sweet scent of corruption, greed and wrongful deaths. “Kim Woo Bin-ssi?”

“H-Hands.” He finally rasped as he pulled his cold hands away. “M-Memories, hurt.” He turned and dry-heaved onto the floor, his empty stomach cramped painfully.

“Oh, god. I totally forgot.” She gingerly patted his clothed back. “I'm really sorry. Is it that bad, Kim Woo Bin ssi?”

“Y-You remembered.” Yeo pushed down his pain as he looked feverishly at his once beloved bride.

“Yes, I remember you idiot! You contradicted yourself that night!” She scoffed as she pulled back, pleased to see some color coming back onto his pale cheeks. “How can I forget those memories as they make me both sad and happy on the same time? Honestly.” She crossed her arms as she watched the grim reaper curled into himself. “As much I want to kill you for what you did that night and breaking up with me, I'm going to wait until whatever this is,” she gestured wildly, “is over then I'm going to get my brother to sit on you while I'm reading you the riot act, understand me?”

Yeo meekly nodded, mentally preparing himself to whatever punishment she was going to meted out; for he deserved the greatest and worst punishment for the blood on his hands.

The two suddenly jumped when the doors slide open, loudly. Apparently Sunny had forgotten to keep down her voice while scolding her once husband as a group of palace guards and a junior eunuch stared down at the once-couple.

“ARREST THOSE INTRUDERS!”

* * *

Kim Shin was making his way toward the Queen's quarter silently, using his Dokkaebi magic to influence people to stay away from the corridors he was traipsing through. No matter how hard he tried to clean it by wiping onto the coat, the stain of Ji Eun Tak's blood still stubbornly sticking on his hands, reminding him the hard decision he was willing to make to end Park Joong Won's undead life even when it meant hurting his young bride.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing he would needed another plan to hunt down the demon and another plan to apologize to Ji Eun Tak, who definitely heart broken over the cruel decision he just made. If only he know why on earth he was walking through the old palace (He pretty sure he torched the palace when he made his final salutation to the foolish king)

in the middle of his rumination, the cursed deity walked into one of the palace Eunuch, who (un)fortunately was sneaking midday nap in one of the unused room at the corridor and was making his way to his afternoon duties when he walked half-asleep into the Goblin.

The Palace Eunuch quickly stumbled back, bowing deeply. “General Kim, you're here.” The Palace Eunuch asked, confused. “I thought...”He trailed off. “You looked... different.”

Shin merely shrugged, adopting his age old persona of the Queen's brother and the King's General. “I was making my way toward the Queen's quarter to pay my respects before leaving for the borders. I believe Her Highness would forgive me for the lack of etiquette just this once.” He mentally thanked whatever deity nearby on the fact his coat was looking akin to the olden winter coats in Goryeo at first glance.

“Of course. Allow me to escort you to the Queen's quarter, General.” The Eunuch kept his eyes down, not noticing Shin's exasperated expression.

* * *

Kim Sun, the Queen and Wife of the King of Goryeo, Wang Yeo and beloved sister of Goryeo's greatest General, Kim Shin, was sipping the bitter tea as she eyed her brother thoughtfully. It has being a long time (7 months and 3 days) since she had met her brother and the fact he was a horrible correspondent (thank god for his second in command and their cousin thrice removed, Woo-Shik who thoughtfully sent reports every few weeks), she was getting worried, especially with his pale pallor and the dark undertone in the palace ever since he and his command made back from the war-torn front.

“The King denied me of my request to meet and present my report to him again yesterday.” The General said stiffly as he subtly shifted in his seat, swallowing the moan of pain as he accidentally jarred his most recent wounds. “Are you well, Your Highness?”

“I am well.” She said, putting down her cup. “You are not the only one kept away by Scholar Park from His Majesty. He had not graced me with his presences for the past fortnight. Hopefully with Scholar Park sudden trip to the border to greet the ambassadors from Song Dynasty, we could meet His Majesty.”

“I don't like it.” The general said bluntly. “It is possible Park Joong Won will use this to consolidate his power on the state.”

Sun opened her mouth to reply when the chamberlain maid guarding her door call out, sounding confused and uncertain. “Your Highness, G-General Kim Shin here to greet you.”

The two siblings looked at each other, confused. “Let him in?” She said, uncertain. The young queen looked surprised as the door opened and the man who looked akin to her brother (but with short curly hair and foreign clothes) entered the room.

The strange man took one look at her and her brother and cursed loudly as he turned away. Her brother quickly pulled his sword to attack the impostor, who pulled out a sword of his own out of nowhere to deflect the attack.

“Forgive me your Majesty, for this intrusion.” The Goblin ignored the general in front of him, drinking in the view of the beautiful queen peering from behind her living brother. “With your permission I would like to retire from your presence and we can all pretend this never happened.” He grinned rather boyishly as he pushed the sword away.

But before the young queen could reply, a group of palace guards, alerted by the commotion, entered the hallway, surrounding the two warriors. With a loud grumble, Shin flicked his hand at the guards, pushing them away from him with invisible wind.

“What magic is this?” General Kim yelled. “Protect the queen.” He ordered as he pushed his sister into the group of palace guards.

Shin rolled his eyes as he looked for an exit. “I wasn't going to hurt her you idiot.”

The both of them turned when the loud noise of feet running moving quickly toward them. One of the door slammed open when an unfamiliar (except to one) young woman ran into the corridor, quickly pursued by another group of palace guard.

“JI EUN TAK?!” Shin asked, panicked.

 Teeth bared in a fierce grin, Eun Tak quickly launched herself into a flat dive across the polished,  _slippery_   wooden floor, laughing rather madly as she bypassed the swords and the palace guards, finally stopping a foot by her immortal bridegroom-to-be.

The immortal deity dispelled his blade as he pulled the young girl up. “Where did you learn that?” Shin asked, admiringly.

“Tae hee oppa may have shown me a few tricks.” Eun Tak said, breathlessly.

“You need to stop hanging out with that punk.” He grumbled as he pulled another sword out of thin air.

“Nice to know you got your priorities straight in times like this.” She grumbled back as she tucked herself tightly behind him, both of them eyeing at the hostile crowd warily.

“How did this happened again?” Eun Tak asked.

“Blame Jeoseong saja. Its always his fault one way or the other.” Shin grumbled as he pushed the both of them into a corner, his sword glowing ethereal blue. The General, eyeing warily the magical sword, advanced forward to the two intruders when they were interrupted for the second time; this time by a group of palace guards escorting two intruders.”

“Your majesty, we found two intruders sneaking round your palace.” Sunny was snarling angrily as she was pushed forward, accompanied by a pale-looking Yeo.

“See?” Shin pointed out. “Told you its his fault.” Eun Tak groaned. “Not helping. Manager-nim, Woo-bin ssi, you guys alright?”

“I will be when I'm out of this damned rope.”” She snarled, cursing quite emphatically at the wary guards. Beside her, Yeo tried to placate her in vain.

“WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?” Everyone turned to see a young man in full royal regalia and accompanied by a group o f attendants stared at them. Yeo turned ghost pale; the trying events that happened that day finally caught up with him.

He immediately fainted.

“And all of you said I'm the dramatic one.” Shin the Dokkaebi muttered loudly in the shocked silence, wincing as his young bride pushed her elbow into his stomach.

 


	2. The first step of healing oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked, touching on on a young king's fears and a grim reaper's regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a what would have been a light-hearted chapter, ends up to be something like this. Warning, prepare some tissues by hand while reading this. Angst abound

Shin snarled angrily as he and the girls were forced onto their knees, the grim reaper was dropped onto the floor unceremoniously. Sunny cursed quite eloquently (Shin was impressed, he wasn't even sure she even knew the meaning of some of the curses) as she struggled against her bonds, frantically trying to shield the unconscious grim reaper from further harm.

Wang Yeo frowned, taking in the strangely clothed group, his eyes lingering at the General Kim look-a-like and the beautiful cursing woman beside him. He finally turned to look at the unconscious man in black, wondering why on earth does the man looked so familiar to him even though they just met for the first time.

“What is the meaning of this general? Who are these people?” The young king asked, his wife sat beside him by his throne, General Kim standing guard at the base of the throne. He waved the guards and palace attendees away, trusting General Kim to keep the royal couple safe. Plus, it seems to be a conversation that should be kept private.

“Your Majesty,” the eunuch who escorted Shin to the Queen's quarter came forward. “Forgive me but I was the one who escorted the intruder,” he pointed to the goblin, “to her Majesty's quarter under the impression he was General Kim Shin. If it wasn't General Kim's fast reaction, something bad would have happened to the Queen. Please, punish me, your majesty.” He prostrated.

Wang Yeo frowned. “That's enough. Leave us. We will pass a judgment on you later.” The king waved him away. After the man left the throne room, the young king turned to the intruder. “What are your intention in infiltrating my palace and why do you look like the General? Is this another conspiracy, an attempt to eliminate me?” The king turned to stare at his loyal General suspiciously

Shin rolled his eyes as he leaned back, his magic subtly eating away the bond tying his hands. “Have Park Joong Won's, that snake, poisoned your mind? If I were to kill you, I would have went straight to the pavilion you liked to spend time every afternoon rather than heading to the Queen's quarter.” He suddenly groaned as Ji Eun Tak head-butted him by the chin.

“Not helping, you idiot.” Eun Tak grumbled as Shin rolled on the floor in pain. “Er, um... Forgive me My Majesty, I'm not really good with age-old protocol. I am Ji Eun Tak, She is Sunny,” the girl pointed at Sunny who finally sat back to stare at the trio in front of her, “And he is Kim Woo Bin.” She pointed at the unconscious man, deliberately not introducing the Goblin.

“Sunhyo?” Wang Yeo sound out the foreign-sounding word, Kim Sun tilted her head in confusion, wondering why the young lady didn't introduce the General's look-a-like.

“That works.” Sunny rolled her eyes, clearly remembering the first time Wang Yeo the Grim Reaper pronouncing her name. “Mind getting us out off this rope, Peha?” She rolled her eyes obnoxiously. “I need to check the damage you made on him.”

“P-Peha?”

“Joseon term.” Shin muttered as he sat up. “Jeonha is the proper term if you're addressing the king. Urgh, Eun Tak-ah do you have to hit me that hard?” he used his free hands to rub his aching jaw. Sunny grumbled outrageously as she quickly gestured to her bound hands, Ji Eun Tak valiantly ignoring the two siblings. “We have no idea how we got here but to be honest we have no intention on hurting anyone.”

“Then explain me this; who is this man?” Wang Yeo pointed at Shin, who was playfully rubbing Sunny's aching, free hands.

“I'm Kim Shin, an immortal deity. I am your future self from 900 years from now.” Shin said with a straight face.

**WHAT?**

Ji Eun Tak groaned again, wondering if hitting her head against the wall would change the weird situation she was in.

“I, you, were turned into an immortal goblin by the deities because of hmph-!” Sunny covered his mouth with her hands. “Be quiet you idiot, you're not helping the situation.”

“Butwfrve!” Shin muttered incoherently against her hands.

Ji Eun Tak rubbed her aching head (Yay, He remembered to removed her ties as well), “Like what this idiot said,” (Hey! Shin yelped) “We are from the future and for some odd reason we were teleported? Transported back to this era. We are currently unsure how this happen but trust us when we say we meant no harm to anyone in this era.”

“I blame him, 100 percent his fault.” Shin suddenly said, pointing at Wang Yeo the grim reaper, grinning even as his re-incarnated sister dug her elbow into his stomach.

“Really, Ajusshi, so mature.” Eun Tak rolled her eyes. “I'm not even sure how you even turned from this,” She pointed at the bewildered General, “into this.”

“I'm not actually that surprised.” Sunny shrugged. “From what I remembered, he's as silly and childish as he is as he was alive. The General just hides it better.” She said, smirking as both Kim Shin grumbled; the General confused on how the mysterious time traveler knew about his once childish personality.

Everyone suddenly quieten when a soft groan came from the unconscious grim reaper. Everyone watched as the man winced as he opened his eyes, sitting up. “Wha' happened?” The grim reaper groaned, confused to see his hands tied together, hoarfrost eating through the rope before snapping into pieces. He turned around, confused to see Sunny, her immortal brother and the missing soul sitting by her, wearing weird expressions on their faces.

“Kim Woo Bin-ssi, out of curiosity, what did you remembered before your, ah, tumble?”

“Kim Shin angry at me, Demon on the rooftop, blood on the sword, soul summoning,” Jeoseong saja counted off by using his fingers, “and us being in an ancient palace being chased by guards?”

“Good.” She said placatingly, “Now keep calm and turn around slowly.”

“Keep calm? Why should I keep ca....” His words peppered off as he took in the trio by the throne, especially at the young king sitting on the wooden throne.

The young royal couple yelled in shock as literal icicles grew around the man, General Kim quickly stepping in front of them, his sword out, aimed at the panicked man.

The reaper was reeling from the torrent of self-loathing and regret bubbling within him, the living image of himself was standing in front of him, standing protectively by the woman who once loved him to death and the man whose blind loyalty was cut down by a jealous king.

_I was a killer I was Wang Yeo I killed all of them her him everyone-_

_Wang Yeo the foolish fool is standing right there-_

_It was my fault my fault my fault so weak so spineless so cowardly-_

“That's enough.” Jeoseong saja reeled back as ribbons of ethereal blue flames danced around him, protecting everyone from the destructive power the grim reaper wielding in his panicked attack. With wide eyes, the grim reaper turned to his former loyal General and best friend, who was glaring at him. “Stop behaving like an idiot, do you seriously think doing this could solve anything, you stupid Jeoseong saja?!” He thundered loudly as the blue fire ate through the icicles.

After deeming everything was safe, Sunny dived forward and hugged the shaken grim reaper to herself, muttering senseless platitudes to him.

“What is going on here?!” Yeo bellowed as he kept his Queen hidden behind him. “What is this witchcraft?”

“Con-fucking-gratulation, you're a Grim Reaper in the future after committing the greatest sin known to man and my re-incarnated sister you killed apparently still loves you.” Shin spat, his temper finally snapping, gesturing angrily at the couple.

“Shut up! You seriously not helping with the situation! I give up!” Eun Tak shrieked back. It was a wonder that no one barged into the throne room after the loud commotion everyone was making (Shin had surrounded the throne room with his power; keeping the sound inside the room).

Wang Yeo sat back onto the throne, dragging his pale queen down with him, his face blanked, not understanding the accusation the doppelganger threw at him. “Grim Reaper? Sin? K-killed? W-why would I kill my wife?”

“Because you're an idiotic puppet king, played by that poisonous, evil scholar you called father.” Shin threw out angrily, Eun Tak shaking her head in disbelief. “You know not of your people sufferings, living in this little glass kingdom; alienating everyone who could save you from this darkness.”

“I-I don't understand.” The king muttered softly, looking too young as he struggled to understand what the Goblin were saying. “What did I do?”

“You were terrified of General Kim's popularity with the populace, wary that he would usurp the throne with the court's and populace's favoring.” The Grim reaper sat up, talking as he gazed unwavering at the young king. “Park Joong Won, whom you trusted, had told or will tell you that you should get rid of the young General for the safety of the throne. You would give the General a sword, told him instead to fake his death out of your love to your Queen. The Queen, who adored her only brother and loved you ardently, tried to open your eyes to Park Joong Won's deception but failed as he persuades you to punish the General.”

“The General, honoring a promise to his old liege and out of his love to his King and Queen, would disobey the royal order and make his way back to the palace. You would have no choice but to cut down your loyal General, your beloved Queen and their family on a false accusation.” He ended softly, frozen tears tracked down his pale cheek, clutching his hand tightly. “You would grow up regretting that day, alone in the empty palace and one day would kill yourself hoping for a chance for final peace. What you wouldn't know is that you would be punished instead for your great sin, spending 600 years in purgatory reliving every single moment of your darkest time and 300 years as a Grim Reaper guiding the dead to their final resting place, denied of that peace forever.”

Wang Yeo wept openly, terrified of the dark future the man colored for him. Beside him, Kim Sun sobbed into her sleeves, her heart broken for her beloved, her fate and the sad man kneeling at the foot of the throne.

General Kim meanwhile dropped to the floor, horrified over the fact he had failed to protect the royal family, Park Joong Won winning and the end of his family.

“It's alright.” Ji Eun Tak suddenly spoke up, beside her Sunny and Shin were drowning in their dark memories, “One day you would meet a young girl who are supposed to live who became your confidant, a lonely Goblin who is your best friend and a lovely Chicken restaurant owner who you would cheerfully stalk and adore from afar. Together the four of us are a family and no matter what bad things came between us, we still have each others back because we're family and that what family does.” She smiled shyly as she passed a handkerchief to the Grim Reaper and rested her chin on his head.

“I-” Wang Yeo wanted to believe to what the young lady was saying. Looking as the beautiful woman and General's doppelganger moved to hug his weeping future self, a flower bud of hope began to bloom in his lonely heart, maybe, just maybe Father, Park Joong Won, was wrong; he was not alone, he had people would accept and love him as what he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jeoseong Saja teaches Wang Yeo the concept of death and a glimpse of his people while a game of UNO is viciously played.


End file.
